The invention relates to developing and implementing financial management strategies.
A variety of financial management strategies have been applied to the problem of analyzing a universe of possible investments (for example, common stocks) and selecting particular investments for inclusion in a portfolio. The strategies typically accommodate assumptions and theories about economic performance as well as the goals to be achieved by the portfolio such as high return, appreciation, or low risk. The strategies may be applied based on facts about the various possible investments, such as historical market performance, balance sheet information, and earnings.
Financial analysts frequently change and fine-tune their investment strategies and may formulate entirely new strategies.